Nonexistent Love
by memesaregr8
Summary: Clara has something to say to the Doctor and the Doctor has something to say back...almost. Whouffle. PREVIOUS TITLE "HUMAN"
1. Bouncing Back

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I have been dealing with a family passing so it's kind of hard but her is a new long chapter. I suggest listening to The Long Song while reading the first bit of this, anyway kind of a sad story but you will cope I promise. This story is about…I can't even say anything or I'll spoil it. I hope you like it. BTW, this was supposed be the first chapter but since I was being stupid I posted the 2****nd**** chapter first so. God, help me!**

**Third Person's POV**

He was freaking out, he didn't know what to do and that bothered him, he tried everything, he didn't want to sacrifice Clara, his best friend, his savior. Clara sat there paralyzed from ear while the Doctor pressed random buttons, like he did in the TARDIS. The chamber was keeping them safe from the Daleks. What scared Clara was the Daleks' prophecy

'The only way to tear us apart, is to sacrifice the human heart'

Clara was obviously the human heart. The Doctor was nowhere near human. The Doctor was trying to deny that this was the day Clara Oswald dies.

"Doctor…" Clara's breath hitched in her throat.

_Rest Now. My Warrior…_

The Doctor turned around; he knew what was going to happen.

"No Clara, you can't"

Clara sat up shakily. "Doctor, I'm your Impossible Girl, I have to do this."

"No…"

Clara slapped him across the face. "Shut up, I'm going" Clara turned around.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist. "No…" He kept saying that word.

Clara smiled ever so slightly. "You're right, I forgot to say goodbye." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye, my clever man"

She pressed the button to open the door and shut it behind her.

"CLARA!" The Doctor kept yelling her name over and over again. She turned away from the door and tears started falling from her eyes. She remembered all the memories with him. She looked down at her feet. They were slowly shuffling towards the Dalek chamber.

She lifted her head up and saw the most beautiful thing ever. The man she loved. The Doctor. Not the Scottish Doctor, which she loved equally but she didn't fall in love with him. Instead, she saw the Doctor that found her. The one who nicknamed her the Impossible Girl. His Impossible Girl.

_Rest Now, Your Hardship is Over_

She ran up to him, she knew he wasn't real, but she didn't care, she stopped right in front of his face and looked into his old hazel eyes.

"You didn't let me go" He said

"I didn't listen"

He smiled "You do that a lot"

She smirked "Explains why you like me"

He looked confused then smiled "Who said I liked you ?"

They looked into each other's eyes one more time.

_Live, Wake Up, Wake Up_

They kissed

It was fake, but it felt so real. The minute they broke apart, he was gone. At least Clara had done what she wanted to her whole life. Now she could die happy. Clara took steps toward the chamber, opened the door and stepped inside.

"DALEKS!" She yelled. The Daleks backed away

"I know you kill for a living, but if you have any kind of heart left in you. Let. Me. Die. In. Peace! But I'm not even sure if you know what that word means…" Clara whispered that last part. She turned to face the Doctor in the other chamber. His hand was shaking over the button that would end her life. He was waiting for some kind of signal. She knew exactly what to do.

"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember. Remember Clara Oswald"

She closed her eyes and took her last breath.

I SO EVIL!

The chamber had lifted and would find its way to the TARDIS. The Doctor took a shaky breath…he did the last thing he ever wanted to do, he had pushed that button. He saw scattered Dalek parts…and Clara. The explosion didn't fully hit Clara. She was floating in deep space. There were cuts and bruises al over her body, her hair was floating above her head and her arms were flailed about. Just like he used to do. The Doctor sighed. How was he going to tell Dave, Angie, Artie and George? Her former students? It would be hard. The Doctor saw the TARDIS from afar, the doors opened and the chamber flew inside. The chamber then flattened out and disappeared.

The Doctor groaned "Ugh! My back!"

He managed to get up and fly the TARDIS. Alone. He landed right in front of the Maitland's house. He knocked on the door and jumped straight into the topic.

He said that Clara had died in a building explosion, somewhere in the States **(sorry not to be offensive, just the first place that came to mind!) **where he had taken her. Mr. Maitland could not believe his ears. Angie could not contain her tears. Artie was not supposed to be there, but was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation, paralyzed with sadness. The Doctor couldn't stand it anymore; he left the Maitland's on the brim of tears.

The Doctor then went to Coal High School **(that's the name? right?) **and told the principle the news before her students walked in. The principle decided it would be better if The Doctor told the class. As her students walked in he wrote _**LISTEN **_on the board. He smiled at the thought. Oh, Clara.

"Are you our supply teacher?" A boy asked** (do they say supply teacher? I'm English, but don't have an accent. BORN AND RAISED IN CANADA!)**.

"No." The Doctor replied. "I'm here to tell you some very bad news." The Doctor turned around and clasped his hands on the desk. "I'm sorry to inform you, but Miss Oswald is dead. She died in an explosion."

Students covered their mouths in shock; some had tears in their eyes.

"Class dismissed" The Doctor wiped everything off the desk and stormed out of the room.

At the funeral were the Maitland's, her dad, stepmum, grandmother, some former students, and a bunch of other friends. Including Nina. Didn't know she was real. Everyone was in tears, except for the Doctor; he kept his emotions intact for Clara. Once the funeral was over the Doctor added something to her grave

'_**Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. November23rd 1991-April 25**__**th**__**.An mystery wrapped into a skirt that's just a bit too tight. '**_

The Doctor smiled slightly and walked back towards the TARDIS that is until he heard a voice

"Doctor…Doctor…"

He turned and saw her. Saw Clara. She was faded, but she looked alive. "You look like a ghost" Said the Doctor. She pressed a button and she didn't look faded anymore.

"Can I-"She interrupted

"It's a hologram, no touch" She said

"How are you-it's not possible." He gasped

"You still don't get it? Do you?" She mused. The Doctor shook his head dumbly. "The girl who dies was an echo of me." The Doctor looked shocked and tried to interrupt, but Clara put finger over his lips. "Let me explain. My echoes spread out so far that they reached parallel universes. The Dalek Asylum was a parallel universe, which means parallel Oswin. She's the one who died." Clara said.

"But when! You were with me the whole time. A-and, OSWIN was turned into a DALEK!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oi, things are parallel! She didn't necessarily get turned into a Dalek!" She explained "Oswin was supposed to die, but since there is no Doctor in a parallel universe she didn't, so she sacrificed herself for me. She had my memories temporarily, so you wouldn't expect anything. I'm still alive in our universe; you have to go through multiple parallel universes to find me. Since their echoes they have to save your life and die. Don't worry you'll know when you're in the proper universe. You'll have a gut feeling. So really, I'm not dead." She laughed and faded away." The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and…

The Doctor had watched Clara die over and over again, some things were even repeated. Crashing into Earth (Adric) Falling into the void (Rose) being shot by the Master (Martha), sacrificing herself to a Weeping Angel (Amy and Rory) and many other ways. Then he eventually was in the right universe, like Clara said, he had a gut feeling.

Clara and the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors, panting heavily

"Sontaran?" Clara questioned.

"Sontaran." The Doctor replied

**YASS, finished it! Yeah I know some of the companions' deaths I had to change so she saved the Doctors life. Also I referenced Doomsday and the Snowmen, but I had to! =) I hope you enjoyed this 2****nd**** chapter which is really the first. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff! Goodbye!**


	2. Real Confusion

**Hey guys, here is a new story it's Doctor Who. I'm new to writing stories for this fandom, so please no judging. It's Whouffle so don't like, don't read (unless you are OK with it) and the rest of the story won't be Whouffle so you can still read it. This story is like the prologue to the actual story. Anyways ONWARD! BTW 12 might be OOC because I haven't had a chance to watch series 8 so I don't really know what he is like except that he's old, grumpy and Scottish. (Stupid eps are not on YouTube.)**

**Clara's clothes: go on polyvore. search ausllylover. click clara's clothes. **

**Third Person's POV**

Clara and the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors, panting heavily

"Sontaran?" Clara questions

"Sontaran." Replied the Doctor, with his Scottish accent. He ran over to the console "So where do you want to go next? I was thinking New New York, I love it there! Technically it's New New New New-"

Clara cut him off "Uh, Doctor; I need to get back home"

"Why?" Asked the Doctor

"It's my dad's birthday and I wanna spend it with him" said Clara.

"It could be your dad's birthday a million times if you like" stated the Doctor.

"I know, but I want it to be special, not forced by time." Said Clara crossing her arms.

The Doctor scoffed "Fine" He flipped a few switches and the TARDIS dematerialized.

**Clara's POV**

The Doctor turned and flipped many switches. He grinned and adjusted his bow- wait, his bowtie? The smile on my faltered

"Doctor?" I said, my voice quavered

"Yes, Clara?" He replied. The same voice, he had the same voice.

"You're young again." I said

"Wha-What do you mean?" He asked bewildered.

I ran up to the Doctor and hugged him "I missed you" I said, holding back a couple of tears. I clutched his jacket harder.

"What are you talking about, Clara, it's still me! All old, grumpy, Scottish!"

"No it's not! It's you!" I said gleefully.

"Oh, I knew this day would come…" Whispered the Doctor.

I pulled away from him "What day?"

The Doctor flipped a switch on the console and in the corner stood the Doctor. _My _Doctor. I slowly walked over to him and reached out to touch his face. All flesh.

"Hello Clara." He said.

I turned around and faced the other Doctor. He was all old, grumpy and Scottish again.

"Why didn't you show me before!" I exclaimed.

"Because I was waiting for the right time!" The Doctor snapped.

I turned back round "Any moment would have been right!" I yelled back.

The Doctor sighed "I knew that one day you would miss my other self so much that you couldn't bear the pain, so you would think him up."

I turned and faced the other Doctor (Eleveny). He smiled at me. His hand reached out to touch my face. I put my hand on top of his and I smiled.

"So" I sniffed. "How does this work?" I asked Twelvey.

"Well I crossed my own time stream in a matter of nanoseconds and brought him here. To you it looked like a quick flip switch, but what a really did was go to Trenzalore, before I regenerated and brought him here. The TARDIS doesn't like that I crossed my own time stream, so he has little time." Said Twelvey.

Eleveny spoke "Look, Clara we don't have much time, so if there's anything you wanna say, go on, say it." I let a few tears slip from my eyes

"I-I don't know what to say" I started.

"Oh, Clara" Eleveny said. He put both his hand on my face and kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. I flung my arms around him and started crying full on. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. His old, sad eyes. I just stood there.

"Clara are you OK?" I burst out in more tears.

"I l-" I sniffed

"I love you!" I screamed.

He took his hands off my face

"Oh I've done this before." He said.

"And I suppose…If it's my last chance to say it…Clara Oswald…"

And with that, he disappeared back into timeline. I sniffed. CRASH! My eyes widened and I turned back around.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screeched.

"The TARDIS doesn't like the paradox of two Doctors being in the same room-ARGH!" Yelled the Doctor. The TARDIS shook.

"Also" Said the Doctor.

"The TARDIS doesn't like that you confessed your love for the Doctor-well me- and that I stated I loved you back"

"What! That's stupid!" I yelled annoyed

"Well, it's mostly because of the paradox" The Doctor smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we landing?!" I asked, suddenly concerned.

The TARDIS crashed again, _vrop-vrop-vrop-vrop. _I grabbed onto the railing. The Doctor grabbed onto the lever

"Earth, we're landing on Earth." He said, struggling.

"Where, Earth?" I asked.

"ARGH! London! We got lucky! The TARDIS suddenly had change of heart!" He joked. The TARDIS landed abruptly.

I grumbled "Oh, I hate you."

**Phew, one of the longest things I ever wrote. I had feels writing that chapter. I thought it was funny to add the Eleveny and Twelvey things, because that's would I think that Clara would think if she saw two Doctors in one room, like Tenny or Niney. Heh, Niney. Hermione. Ah, Sorry. I am so so sorry. XD. Anyway I also know about Danny Pink who I absolutely hate. Yeah I know kill me now. I just don't like his character. *blows a raspberry* BYEEEEEE!**


	3. HumanSurprises

**Hey guys back with this new chapter. This chapter will also be Whouffle, but I promise it won't be in the rest of the story. Maybe I will mention it here and there but that's it. This story could be very long, possibly for like all the 12****th**** Doctor's seasons and possibly the 13****th****. It won't be like all the episode possibilities just key ones. This story is kind of like my theory of the curator, which I am not going to explain because it would be longer that the story. But you will see my theory in the story **

**Third Person's POV**

Clara and the Doctor had just landed on Earth, London, to be exact.

"Blimey! What is wrong with this thing?" Clara kicked the TARDIS.

"Oi calm down Clara!" Yelled the rolled her eyes and looked across the town of London.

"It took us to the right place! The TARDIS rarely makes mistakes!" The Doctor stated.

"Rarely!" Clara yelled.

The Doctor sighed and went back into the TARDIS. Clara scanned the town one more time and her eyes settled on this one man. Clara felt a tear slip from her eye. It was the same man she just saw. Long slightly purple coat, floppy fringe, the bowtie and the chin. Oh, the chin! Clara gasped and covered her mouth and let the tears flow. He met her gaze.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She yelled as she banged on the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor sauntered out. "What is it Clara?" The Doctor asked seemingly annoyed.

"L-Look" She stammered.

The man on the sidewalk grinned the goofiest grin Clara had ever seen. Clara grinned sadly and ran up to him at full speed and so did the man

"Clara wait he might not-"The Doctor sighed, but Clara didn't listen or care. She jumped into the man's arms. His hands wrapped around her. "Clara, my Clara!" He said. Clara buried her head into his shoulder and broke into sobs. People on the street looked at them oddly **(or oodly! Ha ha!) **and some people were happy of their reunion. But they didn't care. They broke apart their hug. Clara took his hand and they ran into the alley.

"You're here, Doctor, you're actually here." Clara gasped with wide brown eyes.

He thought for a moment. "Actually, people here call me John Smith."

"John Smith" Clara repeated, letting every letter roll off her tongue slowly. The REAL Doctor walked into the alley. He looked from Clara to John, turning his head back and forth. He squinted "What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled. John turned and widened his eyes. His head quickly turned to Clara "Is that me?" He whispered. Clara smiled and nodded slowly. He fully turned around "Well not too bad, well, maybe except for the eyebrows." He wiggled his finger toward his eyebrows. "Hey at least I HAVE eyebrows." The Doctor retorted.

"Ooh, he's Scottish! Cool! Oh, Amy…anyway, I'm here and are all our past selves, well except for, uh, sticky uppy hair and um sandshoes. He's only in the parallel universe. I mean 2 of him, YEESH!" **(NO OFFENCE TEN LOVERS, I LOVE TEN TOO and tentoo. Lol.) **

The Doctor looked baffled "But HOW is that POSSIBLE!" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I literally popped up in the middle of London, almost got ran over by a car." John looks down as if to remember a very bad memory. "Anyways, I met previous incarnations; they all had normal human lives! They all looked pretty happy! I should probably start a human life too! Ugh humans…" He shuddered at the thought. Clara rolled her eyes. Then Clara realized. She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"No regenerations?" Clara questioned.

"YES! No regenerations!" John said with a goofy grin.

Clara looked over at John and studied his face. Suddenly, she grabbed him by him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. John flailed his arms about. The Doctor threw his hands up, exasperated into sigh and turned around waiting for them to finish. Clara pulled away and opened her eyes slowly. John looked confused, scared and happy all in one facial expression. John came out of his shock and turned back to the Doctor. He sighed.

"Ok then, you asked me why we're here, well, I don't know, but what I DO know is that all our life data is in TARDIS archives. Past, present and future." John stated.

The Doctor smiled an 'I'm gonna be a stalker face' and ran off. John turned back towards Clara.

"So, why did you kiss me?" he smirked. Clara widened her eyes. "UHHHHH!..."

**The Doctor's POV**

I was running to the TARDIS. Someone towed my TARDIS! No one ever does that. I swear I was going to pass out. Internet Explorer could run faster than me! **(XD). **I FINALLY saw the TARDIS. I snapped my fingers and ran inside. I went up to the screen and found archives. The screen turned entirely static and said '1st' in the corner. I turned it again, it was still static but it said '2nd' in the corner, again I turned it was still static and said '3rd'

"ARGH!" I yelled and smacked the TARDIS console.

The TARDIS grumbled in annoyance. I turned it again. I squinted. An image was coming up. It was the curator. "I told you I never forget a face!" I yelled at the TARDIS. She grumbled again. The curator was at Sarah Jane's house. I turned the knob a few of times and saw '5th', '6th', '7th' all had families. Mind you, 6 looked a little a grumpy. I saw '8th' working in a watch shop. I wonder if he has my favourite watch. I saw my not-so-secret in the army. How funny (sarcasm intended). I saw '9th' yelling at a student, calling her an ape. Her name was Lauren Cooper **(kudos if you know who that is). **The screen then changed to '10th meta-crisis'. He had children with the one and only Rose Tyler. I sighed and thought of our adventures. Lastly, I saw '11th' and Clara at a wedding. THEIR OWN WEDDING! Clara looked so happy. Clara grabbed him and kissed him and he flailed his arms. Like always. The file turned off. I wondered what my life would be like.

**Third Person's POV**

The Doctor leaned on the console, and then he heard a voice

"You've redecorated, I don't like it." It said. The Doctor turned around.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

The figure was of average height and had long straight hair.

The voice laughed "Oh, you know, I'm just a temp from Cheswick."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No…" He whispered

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Donna Noble

**GASP. SHOCKER. I gotta do this quickly but I am continuing this story on a new story called: I have a PhD in time travelling!**


End file.
